danganronpafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Byakuya Togami
Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜 Togami Byakuya) ist ein Charakter des Spiels Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Er hat den Titel des Ultimativen Erben (超高校級の「御曹司」''chō kōkō kyū no „onzōshi“''). Er war der Erbe der finanziell erfolgreichen Familie der Togamis. Es wird gemunkelt, dass er es aufgrund seiner Führungspositionen in mehreren Unternehmen geschafft hatte, eine erhebliche Geldsumme für sich selbst zu erwerben. Bevor er die Hope's Peak Academy betreten hatte, war er in besonders eleganten und vornehmen Schulen eingeschrieben. Byakuya überlebte das letzte Class Trial, und er entkam am Ende des Spiels mit den anderen Überlebenden. Er ist auch einer der wiederkehrenden Charaktere des Spiels Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Byakuya trat mit Kyouko Kirigiri und Makoto Naegi der Future Foundation nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen des Spiels bei. Aussehen Byakuya hat eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Figur. Für gewöhnlich trägt er einen schwarzen Anzug. Darunter trägt er ein weißes Hemd und eine grüne gekreuzte Krawatte. Er hat kurze blonde Haare und blaue Augen, und er trägt eine weiß gerahmte Brille. Byakuya ist meistens mit verschränkten Armen zu sehen, was mit seiner Arroganz im Einklang stehen soll. Persönlichkeit Da Byakuya der Erbe eines extrem erfolgreichen Familiengeschäftes ist, verhält er sich stets arrogant und sieht sich den anderen gegenüber als überlegener an. Er ist oft kühl, direkt und verschlossen, aber er ist auch verschlagen und manipulativ. Zudem drückt er oft Verärgerung für Toukos/Genociders besessenem Verhalten gegenüber, obwohl er es sich zum Nutzen gemacht hat, sie herumzukommandieren. Im Lauf der Geschichte sagt er wiederholt, er sei der Einzige, der unversehrt davon kommt, sehr zum Leidwesen seiner Mitschüler. Trotz seiner prüden Haltung hat er sich auch als ein kompetenter Ermittler erwiesen, und nach und nach fängt er an sich wirklich um seine Klassenkameraden zu scheren. Er sagt sogar, er hätte keine Lust mehr, an den Morden teilzuhaben. Byakuya hat zudem auch einen hohen Intellekt und ist einer der aufschlussreichsten Ermittler der Gruppe. Aufgrund seines Vertrauensmangels bevorzugt er es alleine zu arbeiten. Oft wird er lesend in der Bibliothek im zweiten Stock gesehen. Manchmal sagt er dann sogar zu den anderen, dass diese draußen bleiben und ihn nicht stören sollten. Da er oft die große Macht der Togami Corporation erwähnt, merkt man, dass er seine Familie verehrt. Als Junko den Zustand - oder besser gesagt, das Ende - der Corporation bekanntgibt, konnte er es am Anfang nicht gut verkraften. Obwohl er sich später von dem Schock erholt hatte, behauptete er, seine Familie komplett neu aufbauen zu wollen. Byakuya achtet auch genau auf die Personen, die kein Alibi haben - oder auf die, die sich am auffälligsten verhalten -, was sich im fünften Class Trial beweisen lässt. Dort konnte Kyouko keine glaubhaften Alibis zu ihrer Abwesenheit darlegen. Durch seine „Voreingenommenheit“ begeht er auch Fehler in den Trials, z.B. als er versuchte den Tod von seiner Mitschülerin Sakura Oogami aufzuklären. Er gesteht sich auch nur widerwillig Fehler ein, die er begangen hat. Geschichte Vor der Tragödie In einem „Free-Time-Event“ erzählte er, wie in seiner Familie der Auswahlprozess eines Erben abläuft. Das Haupt seiner Familie hätte nicht eine, engagierte Frau, sondern stattdessen viele Kinder mit einer „Anzahl an erstklassigen Frauen“. Dann erwähnte er, dass alle potenziellen Nachfolger gegeneinander antreten und der Sieger das Erbe der Togami Corporation davonträgt. In Byakuyas Generation gab es fünfzehn - sowohl männliche als auch weibliche - Kandidaten, die sich das Erbe unter den Nagel reißen wollten. Sie haben darum gekämpft, bis er, der jüngste der Männer, gewonnen hat. Damit war es das erste Mal in der Geschichte seiner Familie, dass der jüngste „gekrönt“ worden ist. Die übriggebliebenen Geschwister wurden verbannt. Doch Byakuya meinte schroff, dass sie getötet wurden, weil Verbannung laut ihm „ungefähr dasselbe ist wie der Tod“. Er hatte auch einen eigenen Butler namens Aloysius Pennyworth. Dieser bezeichnete ihn stets als einen „jungen Meister“. Das Grundprinzip der Hope's Peak Academy Wie seine Klassenkameraden hat auch er die Erinnerungen an sein Schulleben vor der Tragödie verloren. Am Anfang zeigt er allen anderen Schülern seine Abneigung und behauptet, er würde sich weigern, jemals mit ihnen zu kooperieren. Im Laufe der Geschichte trat Byakuya gemeinsam mit Makoto und Kyouko als einer der wichtigsten Ermittler vor. Er war in der Lage, schnelle und logische Schlussfolgerungen zu machen, anstatt über abstrakte Theorien nachzudenken, was wiederum Kyoukos Stärke ist. In den Class Trials ist Byakuya meistens der erste, der die Schwachstellen und logischen Fehlschlüsse der anderen bemerkt. Er machte sich auch Toukos/Genociders Besessenheit für ihn zu Nutzen, indem er sie herumkommandierte und sie das tun ließ, was er wollte. Später wurde er immer arroganter. Er bezeichnete sich selbst und seine Meinung jedem gegenüber als überlegener und besser. Nach Sakuras Tod kündigte er an, dass er das Spiel verlassen und seine Mühe darin investieren will, den Drahtzieher zu finden, obwohl im Grunde genommen nur sein Vertrauen besiegt wurde. Erst während des Klassengerichts, welches sich um den Tod von Mukuro Ikusaba drehte, erkannte er seine Grenzen. Die angespannte Rivalität mit der echten Junko Enoshima Als das Class Trial um Mukuro Ikusaba weiterging, wurde aufgedeckt, dass ihre Zwillingsschwester Junko Enoshima der Drahtzieher ist. Byakuya war schockiert, als sie seine aktuelle familiäre Situation verriet - besser gesagt, den Mangel an der Situation, bei der seine Familie offenbar komplett ausgelöscht wurde -, und er war das erste Mal seit Beginn des Spiels komplett sprachlos. Durch Makotos Hoffnungsrede erhielt Byakuya die Motivation, die er brauchte, und er erinnerte Junko daran, dass sein einziger Grund, Makoto zu unterstützen, war, den Schuldigen, der für den Tod seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameraden verantwortlich war, zu zerstören. Er erwähnt nebenbei, dass er nicht vorhat, in absehbarer Zeit in Verzweiflung zu fallen. Später fügte er hinzu, dass seine Familie, solange er am Leben sei, nie wirklich sterben würde. Damit schwor er sich, seine Familie trotz der Tragödie wieder aufzubauen. Dank Makoto wählte Byakuya mit seinen Mitschülern für die Hoffnung - was Junko dazu brachte, ein letztes Mal in Verzweiflung zu fallen, bevor sie sich selbst hinrichtete. Da Byakuya und die anderen ihre Qualen als beendet ansehen, verhielt er sich seinen Klassenkameraden gegenüber immer noch so arrogant wie am Anfang des Spiels. Allerdings gab er zu, dass er ohne ihre Hilfe nicht diese grausige Reise überlebt hätte. Er schwor erneut, seine Familie eigenhändig wieder aufzubauen und sie noch mächtiger als jemals zuvor zu machen. Damit trat Byakuya als einer der sechs Überlebenden der Future Foundation bei. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode Byakuya rettet Komaru, nachdem diese beinahe von einem Monokuma aufgeschlitzt wurde. Er gibt ihr seine Megaphone Hacking Gun und sagt ihr, sie solle so schnell wie möglich aus dem Gebäude entkommen. Er kämpfte daraufhin gegen die Monokumas. Nachdem der Big Bang Monokuma besiegt worden ist, sagt Touko, sie müsse Byakuya retten, bevor sie die Stadt verlässt. Es stellt sich später heraus, dass es ihm gut geht. Heimlich lauscht er der Konversation zwischen Touko und Komaru. Letztere will in Towa City bleiben. Touko sagt, dass sich ihre Beziehung zu Byakuya niemals ändern wird, egal wie weit beide voneinander entfernt sind. Er gibt sich einverstanden und sagt, dass er niemals Gefühle für sie haben wird. Am Ende wird er gesehen, wie er mit Makoto über eine Frau mit guten Informationen redet, und er zeigt ihm eine Videonachricht von seiner Schwester. Dann beendet er den Anruf und sagt, er schulde Komaru und Touko etwas. Auf der Jabberwock Island Als Mitglied der Future Foundation kehrt Byakuya gemeinsam mit Kyouko und Makoto auf die Jabberwock Island zurück, um die übrigbleibenden Schüler zu retten und den Forced Shutdown zu aktivieren. Hinrichtung Ausschluss der Menschheit - Byakuya, der hier wie ein Penner aussehen würde, würde in einen Mülleimer geworfen werden und in einen Ort hineinfallen, der wie die Hölle aussieht. Ein als Grundschüler verkleideter Monokuma würde Steine nach ihm werfen. Er würde versuchen zu entkommen, um an einen kalten, verschneiten Ort zu gelangen, wo er an seinen schweren Verletzungen und der Kälte sterben würde. Dies ist allerdings nur ein Entwurf und nur im offiziellen Fanbook zu sehen. Beziehungen Touko Fukawa/Genocider Syo Sowohl Touko als auch Genocider sind obsessiv verliebt in Byakuya, welcher das ziemlich gestört findet. Sie findet ihn attraktiv und wird oft rot, wenn er sie anspricht. Seine angewiderten Bemerkungen missversteht sie, indem sie glaubt, er würde sich Sorgen um sie machen. Touko hofft, dass sie eines Tages mit ihm zusammenkommt, aber sie gibt sich auch mit seinen Beleidigungen zufrieden. Beide wurden oft entweder zusammen gesehen oder in der Gruppe als abwesend bemerkt, obwohl das weitgehend fällig dafür ist, dass sie Byakuya stalkt. Auf der anderen Seite hat Genocider ihn zuerst beleidigt, wovon er ziemlich überrascht war. Allerdings findet Toukos andere Persönlichkeit ihn auch ziemlich attraktiv. Sie behauptete, er sei der einzige süße Junge, den sie nicht umbringen würde. Genocider ist ebenfalls dabei zu sehen, wie sie ihn stalkt und ihm überall hin folgt. Byakuya hegt normalerweise seine Feindseligkeit ihr gegenüber. Diese schwächt sich im Laufe der Handlung etwas ab, und er konnte mit Touko Unterhaltungen führen, die man trotz Genociders Existenz als normal einstufen kann. Im zweiten Spiel erwähnte Kyouko, dass „jemand“ auf ihn wartet. Daraus kann man schließen, dass Touko wohl immer noch verrückt nach ihm ist. Makoto Naegi Bei ihrem ersten Treffen ignorierte Byakuya Makoto, da er dachte, dass dieser nur ein unspektakulärer Junge sei. Aber als die Geschichte sich ausbaute, fing Byakuya an Makotos Untersuchungsfähigkeiten zu bewundern - auch wenn er das niemals offen aussprechen würde. In der Fortsetzung Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair werden er, Makoto und Kyouko letztendlich Partner, und sie unterstützen gemeinsam Makotos Willen, die übriggebliebenen Schüler zu retten. Free-Time-Events Geschenke Von der MonoMono-Maschine erhalten. *Luwak Coffee *Scarab Brooch *Golden Gun *Showa Radio *Crystal Skull *Golden Space Shuttle *Prince Shotoku's Globe *Millennium Prize Problems Entscheidungen In den „Free-Time-Events“ wird dem Spieler gelegentlich eine Auswahl an Antworten gegeben. Das hier sind die „richtigen“ Entscheidungen. *Day Trading *55 Million Yen Fähigkeiten Diese werden dir in den Class Trials helfen. *Cool and Collected - Verringert die Tendenz zum Fadenkreuz. *Influential Voice of Envy Zitate *„Ich bin Byakuya Togami.“ *„Warte... wer bist du nochmal? Ich entschuldige mich für mein schlechtes Gedächtnis. Aber es ist einfach so schwer, mir Dinge zu merken, die mir total egal sind.“ *„Was denkst du denn, was ich mache?“ *„Freut euch Leute. Denn heute zeige ich euch, wie hoch ich über euch allen stehe.“ *„Mädchen, fahr mal dein Ego zurück.“ *„Ruhe. Die Erwachsenen sprechen jetzt hier.“ *„Hast du etwa vergessen, wie man läuft? Ist das der Grund für dein Zuspätkommen? Es ist ganz einfach - rechter Fuß, linker Fuß. Rechter Fuß...“ *„Merk dir mal, dass dieses Mädchen es sich zum Hobby, Leichen zu untersuchen. Ich denke, ich glaube ihr.“ (über Kyouko Kirigiri) *„Du bist so ein Verlierer. Nur zu, geh und lebe dein Leben als Verlierer und freunde dich mit Verlierern an. Wenn es brenzlig wird, könnt ihr euch dann wenigstens eure Verliererwunden ablecken.“ *„Du weißt, wie sehr ich es hasse, genervt zu werden. Aber wenn etwas passiert, kannst du es mich auch ruhig wissen lassen. Ich kann dir zwar nicht garantieren, dass ich wirklich zuhöre, aber...“ Trivia *Byakuya bedeutet auf Japanisch „weißer Ritter“, während Togami „zehn Götter“ bedeutet. *Er behauptet, er habe ein Vermögen von 400 Milliarden Yen. *Nebenbei scheint es so, als könne er fließend Französisch sprechen. Das lässt sich daraus schließen, dass er schnell das Fenrir-Mercenary-Corps-Profil entziffern konnte. Dieses war komplett auf Französisch geschrieben. *Im offiziellen Artwork von Danganronpa trägt er eine Krawatte, während er im Spiel eher eine Fliege trägt. *Byakuya hat wie der Betrüger Byakuya T(w)ogami aus dem zweiten Spiel die gleichen Synchronsprecher: Im Japanischen ist es Akira Ishida, und im Englischen ist es Jason Wishnov. *In Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo kann man in seinem Profil sehen, dass er die französische Sprache und Kaffee mag, und er normale Leute und improvisierte Nahrungsmittel hasst. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Überlebende Kategorie:Danganronpa Kategorie:Dangan Ronpa Another Episode Kategorie:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Kategorie:Danganronpa: Der Manga Kategorie:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF Kategorie:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc